And When The World Treats You Way Too Fairly
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Well it's a shame I'm a dream (character death)


_"Don't be so nervous you're going to blow the competition away tomorrow"_ The words caressed my ear sending a shiver through my body. Turning my head in the direction of the voice that I could recognize anywhere and saw the most beautiful sight she's ever laid eyes on.

"You're a brilliant writer Quinn, there's no way they won't choose you"

_"Rachel"_ It was said in a whisper. Any other words were caught in my throat, I didn't understand what she was doing here and why it was always hard to speak when she was this close to me. Like her presence just took all my eloquence away leaving behind a puddle of mush. And then she smiled at me and stepped back then it felt like I could _breathe_ again. I sucked in as much air as I could and held it till I felt dizzy and my lungs burned, and blew out through my mouth.

"Don't try to argue, I read it while it was still a work in progress, and seen it, multiple times might I add, when it finally premiered, and it's amazing Quinn" She smiled at me and it felt like everything else just faded away until it was just us, till confused I decided to keep the conversation going.

"But it's a tragedy Rach"

"But it's also about two people who find their other half and after everything they went through and their tremulous past they still find a way back to each other because their love was _pure_ and _eternal_. There's no way you won't win. And I'll be with you every step of the way"

She stepped closer and my mind was hazy again, another step and and I forced the words of my mind and they felt heavy on my tongue, "You shouldn't be here." she faltered and pulled her bottom lip with her teeth and looked at me through full eyelashes. A terse laugh escaped her mouth.

"Of course I'm _supposed_ to here Quinn, where else would I be?"

"Rach-"

"I'm your wife I wouldn't miss you win you're first Oscar" Another step and all my word were stuck in my throat again, one more step and the space between us is gone and my senses are invaded by her, the smoothness of her skin, her sweet vanilla scent, the sight of those smoldering orbs boring into her soul, the sound of her steady breathing. My mouth ached to taste, to run my mouth all over her and reacquaint it with all the places I know will drive her crazy.

She wraps her arms around my shoulders and drags her lips across the column of my neck and a barely suppressed whimper escapes my lips.

"Let me make you feel good" she husked in my ear giving the lobe a soft nip and started attacking my neck, I swallowed my moan and search for some coherency in my haze filled, but all that escaped was jumbled thoughts and broken words. "Mmm… Rach… Can't… Stop… You're… You're not…" She trailed kisses up from my neck back to my ear giving it another nip, "Shh, I wanna help us both _forget_, just for a little while." And just like that all the fight left my body and I just let lust for the girl take over.

Sliding my hands down to her hips I guide us backwards to the bed until the back my legs hit the edge falling backwards and taking her with me. Everything after that was a blur of lips teeth and skin, gentle caresses and erotic moans and whimpers.

Later as we both lay there tangled up in each other my mind began racing with a mixture of different thoughts and feelings. Rachel shifted and threw an arm around my waist, "You're thinking too loud"

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"You worry to much, just remember that I'll love you no matter what"

"Till death do us part?"

"Even death can't stop my love for you" I felt hot tears prickle the corners of my eyes, "Baby" Rachel cooed, "No I'm fine it's just been hectic these past couple of months, and it felt like I was being pulled all over the place when all wanted was to be here with you, I just… I've missed you" I looked into expressive brown eyes and saw that they were also shiny with unshed tears.

"I'm here now, so don't cry, you know I hate it when you do"

"Sorry I'm being stupid" Rachel shifted again so she was hovering over me, her thumb gently wiping away my tears and gently tracing the contours of my face staring at me with hooded chocolate orbs filled with love and care, I felt my heart twist from the raw intensity of her gaze.

"Never feel stupid for having feelings and for missing me, especially for missing me."

I tighten my hold on her not wanting to let go, desperate to just keep her here with me. But the feeling of her slowly slipping away the the rapidly cooling sheets made me panic even though there was nothing I could do.

When my eyes open I roll over onto my back and just stare at the ceiling trying to reign in my emotions and ignore that pang of emptiness that echoed within me.

* * *

><p><strong>MC:<strong> hmm, this was sitting in my drafts for a long time, wow I'm sorry for this I have no excuse. But I should be updating PB kisses but I'm kinda having a block, I've been writing things out on loose leaf and then crumbling them up, so read this to tide you over


End file.
